Vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) and vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I) communication, collectively referred as Vehicle-to-everything (V2X), is a wireless technology for increasing road safety and improving traffic management, with intelligent transport system. It can also include V2P (Vehicle-to-Pedestrian), V2D (Vehicle-to-device), and V2G (Vehicle-to-grid) communications.
The autonomous cars or vehicles are subject of intense research today. The safety is one of the most important issues in this technology. We believe that pedestrians are one of the main actors in this environment. Thus, the pedestrians safety is one of the main issues in our research and development. At Savari, our technology incorporates a platform for pedestrians' safety. The more we guard the pedestrians against the accidents, the less risk is imposed on public, and the more public acceptance for autonomous cars or vehicles is generated.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a system that uses a positioning quality filter for the V2X technologies.
There is no prior art or product in the industry that teaches the following features in our disclosure here.